


【哈梅】相见欢

by junkimihiro



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkimihiro/pseuds/junkimihiro
Summary: 我好矫情...





	1. 楔子

楔子

哈维从来都没想过有一天能在他脸上见到那样的表情，另一种意义上，他在那一瞬间似乎明白了为什么许多人都会把他称之为上帝，与此同时露出不解、虔诚又近乎膜拜的目光望向他。那双深邃的眼中藏也藏不住的悲悯，就像是神祗的怜爱。

神爱世人，却永远都不能拯救自己。

身材瘦弱的小个子男人站在球场中央，正在用这样的眼神环望四周，偌大的喀山体育场座无虚席，五万人或欢呼或叹气或痛哭，将他包围在中间，蓝白色的球衣看上去还是那样纤尘不染，让他就像从泥土里生长出来的一株赛波花，他本该是这个夜晚最备受瞩目的存在，然而此刻他被他深爱着的信仰又一次丢弃在这里，意料之中，毫不留情。

哈维就坐在酒店的房间里，透过聚焦的镜头看着这一切，他的胡子剃去了一些，哈维想，虽然还不足以露出那两只浅浅的酒窝，他本来不打算来的，尽管他有多么希望看到他们捧起那座奖杯，但他冷静清楚的大脑无时无刻不在提醒他那是不可能的事情，自去年的那场生死之战以来，又何尝不是每个人都能预想到这样的结果呢，阿根廷的男孩们，个个都是要翱翔在蓝天上的雄鹰，他们倔强骄傲，他们心比天高，十年如是，却只能在一年接着一年里接受这样的无可奈何，宝石再璀璨夺目，也无法强迫镶嵌在同一顶残败的王冠上，而就像是某种赎罪的惩罚，命运擅自给他们定了罪，让他们不能体会差之千里的解脱，却始终都在经历失之毫厘的无力，哈维第一次觉得残忍，哪怕是在自己身处在黑暗里的那几年他也没有觉得命运残忍过。

所以他还是来了，不为别的，就为着此刻屏幕那边正站在球场中央的男人，他的恋人。

梅西从浴室出来的时候人已经走光了，他望着空荡荡又些许杂乱的更衣室，想起了什么，低头苦笑了一下，虽然都说阿根廷人生性浪荡不羁，但也断不会来到别人的地方做客不收拾东西就走掉的，他们心里堆了太多的痛，只想着早一刻逃离这个地方，只怕他也再没有机会为这座他们盼了一辈子的奖杯战斗了，想到这里梅西深深地吸了一口气，然后平静地掏出手机，给那个正在等着他的男人发去了一条消息。  
哈维，我要回来了。  
他迫不及待的想要见他，尤其在今天，他早就不是很多年前那个难过的时候只想要一个人躲起来的小男孩了，是哈维让他学会了依赖。

哈维刚一打开门就被抱了个满怀，在认清怀里那一团柔软之后果断地关上门，男人把头埋在他的胸口半晌都不出声，哈维轻轻回抱着他的背抚摸他凌乱的头发也不忍先开口，他的身上散发着好闻的香味，想是洗过澡了，但身上还穿着那件球衣，能闻到微凉的青草气息，喀山不管是跟巴塞罗那还是跟多哈都很不一样，明明才七月，空气中就已经泛着丝丝凉意，哈维莫名喜欢这样的天气，总不会闷的人心里难受，怀中的人呼吸温热还带着湿气，拍在他的肩颈上，怕是哭了，哈维这才安抚着松开手捧起他的脸，只见男人睁着红红的眼睛，紧咬下唇，眼中满是痛苦的神色，哈维本来还稳得住的心一时竟疼了起来，他以为他已经足够成熟冷静，却总抵不过他的一个眼神。

“Leo，实在难受的话就哭出来吧，没事，我在这里”

梅西还是咬着嘴唇，但实际上从一进门开始他就放松了下来，哈维的怀抱永远都能让他真正感到安心，强忍了半天的眼泪在听到这句话之后就再也忍不住了，他们谁都不说话，梅西就站在他面前默默流泪，哈维用手摩挲着他的脸为他擦去那些不停流出的泪水，极尽温柔。

他的肩膀开始微微发抖，哈维只觉得他每抖一下自己的心就恨不能跟着疼一下，等到回过神来唇已经不自觉地贴上了他柔软的脸颊，轻轻掠过他的眼角，在他哭花了的小脸上落下一个又一个吻，最后衔住他因惊讶而微张的嘴巴。

梅西没有料到哈维的难以自持，他根本不知道自己刚才流泪的样子有多么动人，事实上他们虽然已经在一起很多年了，但他还是很少在哈维面前这样哭，今天，今天是怎么了呢，几天前他来到这座城市的时候天还蓝得那样好看，就像罗萨里奥的海，他本以为自从两年前的那个夏天以来，他就再没什么不能承受的了，潘帕斯的草原，草原上的雄鹰，它们能飞上最高的空，也能堕入最深的渊，那是他们一生的障，任谁也逃不掉，阿根廷的小宝石们，他们没有对不起任何人，他们只对不起他们自己。

眼泪顺着他的唇角流进去，于是哈维卷起他的舌头继续深入纠缠，口腔中混入苦涩的味道，所有的情绪像是在刹那爆发，他们急切地亲吻，从玄关跌跌撞撞走到卧室倒在床上，胡乱攀着彼此的身体，吻到嘴唇都失去了知觉，呼吸声越来越混乱，却谁也不想停下来。

情欲来得这般猛烈，他们像以前无数次做过的那样不管不顾地撕扯掉对方的衣服，不出片刻地板上已经一片狼藉，当哈维的唇覆在他胸口上的时候，梅西的眼泪就又猝不及防地掉了下来，不知怎的，他今天就很想哭个够，而听到头顶传来的抽泣声，哈维抬起头慌乱地给他抹去那些像是怎么也流不完的眼泪。

“Leo，你怎么了，你不想是吗？那我们就不做了，我去把衣服给你拿过来…”哈维撑起身子就要离开，梅西一把拉住他的手。

“不…哈维，别走…”他明白自己不只是为了这样的结果而难过，也是为了他的哈维，八年前他们就约好了一定要拿到那座奖杯，他却始终也没能做到，就像曾经他说过不管让他跑多少也好都要让他留下来，可最后他还是离开了，时至今日哈维还在倾尽所能守护着他，而他却一次次背弃了自己的承诺，这三年来，他甚至因着那一点执拗，连一句想念都不曾说出口…“哈维，我想你了”

哈维怔了一下，随即笑起来，他亲眼看着这几年里梅西总是别扭的逼自己不去想他，总是固执的在他面前藏起自己的伤口，但这世上没有人比他更了解他的心“我知道”

“不，你不知道”梅西突然激动地摇着头“你不知道每一次我回头找不见你的时候有多么难过，你不知道我每天回家看着空荡荡的房子的时候有多害怕…”害怕你再也不会回来了“你全都不知道”就连刚才他在场上快要陷入绝望那一刻都在下意识地瞥向身后。

“哈维，我真的很想你，你到底知不知道…”

哈维俯下身将他整个拥进怀里，轻吻着他的头发，“Leo，我说了，我都知道”因为对他来说又何尝不是，无数次幻想着那个熟悉的身影会突然出现在眼前，只有在他身后，哈维才觉得自己无所不能。他压下心中的狂跳，抱着身下人的手却在微微颤抖着，他总觉得对不起他的Leo，不能再多陪他两年，这几年梅西从来没有跟他说过这样的话，就连见面的机会也寥寥可数，他总以为他还在别扭着，已经不知道多久没有像方才这般做出种种撒娇的模样了。

恋人的眼泪和告白从来都是最好的催情剂。

哈维低头再次啄住他被吻的水嫩的唇，彼此都压抑了太久的欲望一点即燃，他们疯狂地攫取着对方身上的每一分气息，哈维粗糙的掌心抚过身下人的每一寸肌肤，像是带着滚烫温度的火种燃遍全身，丝毫不复往日的从容，梅西也早忘了害羞，随着他的动作起伏呻吟。

游移到腰腹的时候哈维的手不自觉的慢了下来，这两年也不知经历了什么，他的身体变得更加紧实了，两年前看起来还十分单薄的地方如今也有了一层漂亮的肌肉，他细细地描摹着手下的每一丝肌理，感受着掌心极具弹性的皮肤，这样的身体让哈维更加痴迷，却也心疼。

当吻印在那处纤细敏感的腰窝上时，身下的人发出了一声轻咛，哈维湿热的唇舌在他的腹股沟处反复流连，同时不忘用余光去观察他的表情，那两篇唇瓣早就被吮吸得通红，此刻脸也红红的，眼睛半睁，迷离着看不清焦点，口中不停溢出诱人的喘息，偏那双长长的睫毛上还挂着水汽，似是在告饶，他太懂得该如何撩拨自己，用最纯洁无辜的表情做着最魅惑人的事，在这方面他的天赋与生俱来。

哈维忽然想到了什么，轻笑了一声，咬了咬他的侧腰，惹得怀里的人一阵酥痒，扭动着躲开，然后抬起头看着他被情欲沾染的眼睛。

“怎…怎么了？”梅西看到他眼中意味深长的笑容，不由得往后缩了缩。

“亲爱的，我今天什么可都没有准备啊”

哈维没有骗他，他本就是料定了不会有什么好的结果专门赶过来陪着他的，原本没有想到这些，怎知会控制不住…梅西一下子脸更红了，顿时清醒了几分，他知道他指的是什么，这里是酒店，必备的东西大概都有，只是润滑剂，怕是没有的…

“要不我现在下去买吧”哈维嘴上这样说着，却还是笑着看他，没有半点要离开的意思，这个坏心眼的老男人，不管到什么时候都不会忘了欺负他，但梅西还是十分配合的勾住了他的手。

“不用…”梅西红着脸，半撑起身体，小心翼翼的，抓起哈维的手指移向嘴边，试探着伸出舌头舔了舔，然后放进自己的嘴里，哈维本来真的只是逗逗他，呼吸突然不受控地乱了一秒，这个小家伙，什么时候竟学会了这招，看来他不在的这些日子里他一定是被杰拉德那伙臭小子给带坏了。

这可真的是冤枉梅西了，他只不过是找了一个最简单有效的法子而已，哪里会想到这么多，这不，这会儿他正在细致又略显笨拙地吸吮着他的手指，甚至不敢抬头去看他的眼睛，殊不知这样刻意掩藏羞怯的神态只会让哈维欲火更甚，温热的小舌舔舐着他的指腹，再时不时从下到上的勾一下，很快他就掌握住了诀窍，将手指整个含进嘴里，模仿着口交的动作来回吞吐，口水从嘴角溢出来顺着脖子上因用力而凸起的动脉流下去...哈维几乎要抑制不住内心涌动的惊喜，天呐，到底是谁教会了他这些，明明在床上他从来都没有让梅西做过这些。

梅西沉浸在自己的’工作‘中，直到感觉头顶传来的呼吸声越来越粗重，他停下动作抬起头眨巴着眼睛看着身上的人，即使蓄着胡子看起来还是无辜透了，哈维只觉得口舌干燥，干咽了两下，在心里暗骂了句脏话，这可是你主动的，他想，然后果断地抽出手指，再次把他放倒在床上。

已经被舔的湿漉漉的手指滑过他的脊背，熟门熟路地找对地方，在那个还紧涩着的穴口打转，梅西有些紧张地抓着他的手臂，却又在期待着，哈维吻了吻他的脸。

“别那么紧张”话落他毫不犹豫地插入一指，果然就听到梅西闷哼了一声，然后紧咬着嘴唇，太久没有被侵入过的地方紧致如处子，连进入一根手指都十分困难，哈维艰难的向里面探去，软肉被一层层破开，梅西皱着眉，努力忍耐着，“Leo，放松，很快就好了”哈维轻轻啄咬着他的唇瓣引导他打开嘴巴让那些隐忍着的呻吟从唇齿间溢出来，直到内里逐渐变得柔软湿润，哈维小心地又增加了两根手指，感受到主动的放松之后开始在里面开拓起来。

手指不停搅动着他的肠肉，浅浅抽出再插入到更深如此反复，时不时划过那一处敏感，明明多日不曾实际’操练‘过，哈维的技术却像是更精进了，没一会儿身下的人就被他插得连连求饶，久违的强烈欲望迅速席卷了他的身心，前端早就硬了，直挺挺地指着哈维的小腹，梅西甚至觉得他就快要被指奸到高潮了。

“够…够了，哈维，进来”顾不得羞耻，梅西赶紧制止了那只还准备在他身体里肆虐到底的手。

“再忍一下，不好好扩张的话你会受伤的”哈维继续按揉着他穴口的软肉，极为认真地说着。

梅西的脸颊飞上一抹不太自然的红晕，他想起了他们第一次做的时候…但噬骨的情欲磨得他在乎不了那么多后果，主动抬起膝盖似有似无地碰了碰他胯间的凸起，然后不自觉地用惯会撒娇的眼神看着他，这让哈维的呼吸一窒，也顾不得那么多了将理智抛到了脑后。

“乖，马上就给你”说着哈维抽出手指拉过他的腿将它们分的更开抬起他的膝弯，露出那个粉嫩的穴口，然后扶着自己肿胀的性器，缓缓地挺了进去，进入的过程并没有他想象中艰难，那个刚才还紧致无比的小穴正在努力的放松着自己去接纳他的东西，这让哈维感到惊喜，于是不再等待，握着他的腰开始了缓慢地抽插。

粗长的性器比手指更真实地摩擦过他的内壁，穴肉一点点被撑开，再迅速纠缠上来，哈维并没有急着放纵自己，而是将性事拖得极为缱绻缠绵，仔细地感受着他内里的温度，体液已经分泌得足够充分，像是包裹在一汪暖泉中，爽得他忍不住叹气，梅西也闭上眼睛舒服地哼哼着。

不过哈维没有让他舒服多久，在眼看着他快要到了的时候对准他的敏感快速抽插了几下，让他率先达到了高潮，终于得到发泄之后的梅西像是脱了力，这是自然，不到两个小时前他才拼命踢完了一整场，此刻软软地瘫在床上，本想着就这样睡过去，哈维突然伸出手穿过他的腋下将他捞了起来，调整了一下姿势就双腿大开着跨坐在他的身上手臂搭着他的肩膀，这让体内的那个东西插的更深了一点。

“唔…”梅西不满地哼了一声，下意识地想要拒绝，但想到哈维那还完全没有被满足硬得吓人的性器，就还是憋了回去。

哈维抱着他的身体向上挺动着腰肢，不复刚才的温水慢煮，速度越来越快，每一次都更加深入，最后尽根没入，只留下囊袋不停地拍打着他的臀肉，发出令人害羞的啪啪声。

梅西将全部的力量都缷在了他身上，软趴趴地靠在他的肩膀上抱着他的脖颈发出细细的呜咽，碎密的胡茬蹭在他的耳后蹭得人心里痒，那些酥软的呻吟声溜进他的耳朵里，身下的动作愈发难以克制，像是要把这几年的思念都倾注其中。

“嗯…Maki…”迷迷糊糊中梅西不停地呢喃着他的名字，哈维扳过他的脑袋啄吻着他的唇瓣，他最喜欢他用这种做爱时独有的软糯声音叫自己的名字，让他觉得那两个平凡的音节都像是裹了蜜糖，甜到他的心底里去。

吻顺着他的嘴唇、下巴、喉结一路向下，留下一串淫靡的痕迹，哈维多想将他从头发丝吻到小巧可爱的脚趾，仔细地将他从上到下从里到外都好好品尝一遍，才能消解他的相思。最后落在胸前的突起上，张开嘴轻咬了一口那个挺立的小肉粒，怀中人的呻吟声终于变了调，身子向后缩想要躲开却被牢牢钳制住，只能抱着哈维的腰求饶。

“唔…哈维…不要”他也太久没有被玩弄过乳头，被这一碰，过往那些欢爱的记忆一下子全都涌现了上来，此刻正是敏感到不行，浑身都被挑逗得战栗着泛起了一层粉红，头高高地向后仰着，脚趾不自觉地蜷起来，刚刚发泄过的欲望再一次醒了过来。

交合的节奏不减，哈维每一次都狠狠地顶在他的敏感，两人的喘息声都渐渐变得急促而粗重，交融在一起，不去理会外面那些躁动的喧闹，管他是欢歌还是哀唱，他们早就没有更多的眼泪和叹息留给这里了，只想沉溺在这场不休的情爱中。

 

不记得他们到最后做了多久，总之梅西醒来的时候已经是深夜了，他动了一下身子扯动了穴肉疼得他倒抽了一口气，果然他们还是疯狂得有些过分了，颈后传来温热的气息，搭在腰间的手又将他搂近了一些。

“Leo，你醒了？”男人纵情之后慵懒低哑的声音总是极为性感的，梅西不好意思的’嗯‘了一声，“还疼吗？对不起，太久没做了，没控制住”哈维说着就要伸手去检查他的后穴，梅西赶紧转过身按住他的手“我没事，又不是第一次了，哪就那么娇贵…”哈维看着他逞强的表情眼含笑意不忍戳破，心想好在刚才在他睡着的时候已经上过药了。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着近况倾吐心声，主要是听哈维在说，巴塞罗那倒是没什么新鲜事，无非是些怎么连年在欧冠折戟，怎么被挖走了几个队友，这些梅西也不愿提及的事情，哈维给他讲卡塔尔的风土人情，那些阿拉伯人怎么有些奇奇怪怪的风俗，以及他的任意球又进步了他们正在冲击亚冠之类的。

在提到考教练资格证的时候哈维感觉到他的身体几不可察地僵了几秒，随后继续装作若无其事的样子，他犹豫了一下，还是开口“Leo，我知道你在想什么，再等等”

当初离开的时候他并没有留给他的男孩任何承诺，但他在心里想着，五年，最多五年，他一定会回到他身边，他已经忍耐了太久，尽管卡塔尔的风光、多哈的土地、客乡的人们再好，他心里惦念的都始终只有伊比利亚半岛那片美丽的港湾和那个他深爱的男人而已，他总是嘴上说着不可能，却每一天都在期盼着他的小国王挂靴的那一天当他跑向场边，在那里张开双臂等待着他的会是自己。

“好，不管多少年，我都等你”他现在的感觉很好，他才只有31岁，他还要再踢十年呢，他还要和他的哈维一起赢得所有，就像最初的时候那样。

喀山的月色像他十四岁那年的巴塞罗那，只要望着它，然后走出黑夜，前路终究迎着希望。


	2. 云破

12月的伊比利亚半岛，冬天已经悄然降临，哈维裹着厚厚的训练服，只露出一双眼睛，正从训练基地出来，往迷你球场走去。

他这是准备去看青训营里的几个孩子，当然不是他自己要去的，卡尔斯从一个月前开始就在他耳边念叨这几年青训营里出了一批很不错的苗子，被他说的天花乱坠世上仅有，虽然他也都有所耳闻，但在他们能踢到一线队来之前他一向都不太关心这些事情，更何况今年刚被提拔上来的那个白白净净的男孩他已经觉得很好了，他只是想去看两眼回去随便应付应付他。

哈维到达球场的时候他们正在进行一场分组对抗赛，他找了不引人注意的位置坐下来，只抬头瞄了几眼，就注意到了场上那个个子最高的小子，哈维有点被吓到了，他是听说有一个资质不错的高个子后卫，但也不至于这么高吧，他们才多大来着，哦对，15岁，万一再这样长下去别说进一线队了，以后还能不能再继续踢球都很难说，此刻他正在带球通过半场，虽然人高马大脚下却不失灵活，他四处观望着寻找好的传球机会，哈维突然来了兴致，想等着看他要怎么处理，就在这时，球场中不知从哪突然窜出来一个小小的身影，一下子就出现在了禁区前，高个子心领神会用脚后跟轻轻一敲，只见他看也不看，直接停球转身过掉了一个人迅速起脚，皮球立刻应声入网，然后男孩笑着跑到场边很快就被簇拥在中间。

这本来并没有什么特别的，只是一次干净利索的配合而已，但哈维无法形容当他看到那个小小的身影那一刻的感觉，心像是被狠狠撞了一下，他每做一个动作就跟着剧烈跳动，他是那样瘦弱娇小，跟队友们抱在一起就找不到了，但他跑起来的时候哈维却恍惚间以为自己看到了一头小狮子，带着无所畏惧的风姿，草原上刚刚学会独自奔跑的小狮子，它们能克服一切，它们什么都不怕。

哈维那天并没有等到他们训练结束，虽然他很想赶紧去见见那个孩子，但他想要等，他就像一块未经雕琢的宝玉，他想等到有一天他能出现在一线队的名单里。

没有一个冬天不可逾越，没有一个春天不会来临。

 

03年对哈维来说是很重要的转折，去年只踢过几场比赛的那个白净柔软的男孩不出意料地再次被提拔了上来，哈维看着他就觉得喜欢，像是看到了当年从拉玛西亚走出来的自己，眼睛里透着天真的热忱和憧憬，但他和自己不同，这次俱乐部刚刚高价签下了炙手可热的新星还请来了与球队理念最为契合的荷兰人做主帅，所以他可以不用去经历自己曾经经历过的那些，就算后来很多人都在说他一定会被这个男孩取代，但哈维觉得不重要，只要别再让这片他深爱的球场陷入黑暗，取代就取代了吧，被叫做毒瘤也没关系，哈维只觉得欣慰，只有他一个人从地狱里滚过就够了，他还有机会去守住他们的梦想。

哈维一直把那个小男孩的身影藏在心里，连卡尔斯来问他也不说，他在期待着那头小狮子成长起来呢，只是他没想到那么快他们就再次见面了，他们要去同波尔图踢一场友谊赛，教练特地从梯队挑选了几名年轻球员让他们也跟着出去历练历练，如果能得到上场的机会就更不虚此行。

当看到队伍里那个小小的男孩时，哈维抑制着内心的惊喜，卡尔斯不停地用胳膊肘捅他在旁边得意洋洋地说着“看到了吧，就是那个小不点，我上次跟你提过的，没想到这么快就能跟我们一起出征了”

哈维全程都在留意着他，小家伙长得那样白嫩瘦小，好像碰一下就会坏掉，小脸被风吹得有点红红的，躲在队伍里，说话的时候也紧张得把手藏在袖子里，看上去怯生生的，总是低着头不敢去看他们，跑步时也只和一道来的同伴们结伴跟在队尾，这个孩子也未免太害羞了一些，跟那天在场上的看到的那个风一样的小男孩很不一样，就像一只小兔子，哈维想着，于是悄悄绕到了他身边，梅西察觉到旁边多了一个人，这才抬头看了一眼，他是认识哈维的，在来到这里不久他就把一线队的成员都认齐了，他也知道哈维现在是这支球队的中场核心，反正梅西认为是，尽管他们这几年的成绩并不好，对于他们的个性他也多少了解过一点，他有些惊讶哈维竟然会主动来找他搭话。

“梅西？你叫梅西是吗？我听说过你”这让梅西感到惊喜，能被记住，这某种程度上也等于一种认可。

“你在害怕吗？没事的，只是一场普通的比赛而已…”哈维见他没有说话，以为小家伙是被吓到了，正想着该说些什么来安慰他，男孩却突然仰起脸笑着看他，诺坎普冬日的阳光从他身后洒过来。

“没有，我真的很开心”

哈维忽然就被这一笑晃动了心神，像是没有沾染到世间的一切杂质，单纯热烈而充满希望，他有多久没有见过这样纯粹的笑容了，他的瞳孔亮得像黑夜深林里的小精灵，直直地看向他的心里，从四目相对的那一刻就深深烙在了他心上，哈维忽然觉得上帝在创造这个孩子的时候一定爱得快要溢出水来，把所有美好的东西都给了他，任何的阴霾都仿佛能被这张笑脸一扫而光。

这就是他和Leo相遇的最初。

于遇见你时重生，从此心怀暖阳。

 

在那之后不过两个赛季的光景，梅西已经顺利的正式升入一线队，而之前哈维在青训营里见到的那些少年们，许多都不得不远赴重洋，这期间也曾有其他俱乐部打过他的主意，尤其在他拿到了人生中第一个世界冠军之后，但巴萨深知他无可比拟的天赋，自然不会轻易放手，所以哈维一点也不担心他会在这里稳步地成长起来。

只有一件事，让哈维一直忧心着，那就是他的身体太弱了，而他现在的踢球方式又需要不断的突破和冲刺，这两年来他在场上不知道被侵犯过多少次，每次看到他倒在地上哈维都会怒极地冲上去理论，全不复平日的冷静，卡尔斯总是取笑他就像个护崽的老妈子，怕不是把梅西当成孩子看了，只有他自己清楚在队友之外他心里到底藏了一份什么样的感情，那里是禁忌之地，不能去想也不敢碰触。

直到那天，哈维从屏幕上看到他又倒在了草坪上，紧皱着眉，神情比以往每次都要疼痛难忍，他急得差点直接从沙发上蹿起来，是的，他自己也受伤了，自从成为主力之后他就从来没有受过这么重的伤，他已经休养了几个月，身为职业球员每个人都知道伤病对于他们来说意味着什么，他以为他早就习惯了球场上这样的事情，但看到那个男孩流着泪走向场边被教练抱在怀里的时候他却突然感觉心都被揪起来了，直觉告诉他这次的情况不太妙。

队医让他陪梅西一起做康复，是想让哈维帮忙看管梅西的饮食，巴萨的这个举世惊叹的小天才哪里都好，就是平时贪吃了些，他第一次见到这个小家伙的时候他还瘦得让人心疼，如今已经吃的圆滚滚像只小猪了，偏队里跟他关系好的以小罗为首的几个人都宠着他，不过话说回来，只要他叼着棒棒糖从袖子里只露出一截指头抬起脸眨巴着眼睛看着你，没有人能够对他狠的下心，于是这个重任就借此机会落在了他身上，大概是觉得他天生就长了一张冷漠脸吧——哈维看着面前这个正用无辜的眼神盯着他的小家伙，无奈的想到，他们怕还是对他太有信心了些。

“Leo，你忘了营养师说过，你在康复期间不能吃这些”哈维伸手指了指他面前摆着的那盘披萨，果然就见小家伙立刻瘪起了嘴，抬眼怯怯地看了看哈维，欲言又止的样子让哈维很想笑，也不知道为什么，梅西明明跟队里的大部分人都很亲近，独独对他有些疏离，哈维只当这是他平时显得太苛刻严谨的缘故，虽然不敢说什么，但他就默默坐在那里不动，无声的抗议着，僵持到最后，哈维终于叹了一口气。

“Leo，你要知道，这都是在为你好，经常吃这些东西会影响你的职业生涯的，到时候就算你再喜欢踢球，也不能在场上踢了，你舍得吗？”哈维果然一语中的，拿他最爱的足球来吓唬他，见梅西还在进行着心理斗争，他继续说道“而且…如果康复之后你吃成了一个小胖子，那我以后就再也不给你传球了”…

当然最后梅西还是乖乖吃光了那些难以下咽的营养餐。

很久之后哈维才知道，原来那时候Leo不是怕他，只是跟他一样不敢轻易靠近，不敢确认自己的心。

 

说实话哈维记不清他们是怎么在一起的了，没有什么正式的告白，一切都像是自然而然的，可能从他决定坦诚地面对自己开始他就暗自默认Leo是他的人了，总之在那个赛季末尾的一次聚会上，哈维借着酒劲将小家伙堵在墙角夺走了他的初吻，第二天一早那人就红着脸敲响了他家的门。

他们像许多情侣一样，也会吵架、误会、冷战，07年最严重的时候甚至想过分手，当然那是梅西单方面的，哈维以后每每想起都觉得当年Leo能容忍他为了响应高层清洗他的罗尼哥哥的决定而在场上孤立自己，实在是爱极了他。

后来他们迎回了佩普，巴萨的前任国王，以主教练的身份重新回到诺坎普，他做的第一件事就是把梅西扶正成为巴萨新的小国王，而他也果然没有失望，那个赛季是疯狂的，他们赢得了所有的冠军，他这辈子都忘不了捧起那座梦寐以求的大耳朵杯的那个晚上，诺坎普的星光是那样亮，美得像在做梦，虽然三年前他也曾拿到过，但对于他和梅西来说，这才是真正属于他们的冠军。

他的小国王罕见的喝醉了，抓着他的胳膊一个劲儿地管他要珍宝珠，他一低头就落入了那双比星空还要漂亮的瞳孔里，那一瞬间他突然觉得自己明明没有喝酒却也醉了。

“喂，Leo，醒醒”哈维看着倒在沙发上还在迷迷糊糊叫这些听不懂的话的小醉鬼，拍了拍他的脸，他有点后悔，刚才不知怎的等回过神来就已经把人带回了家，现在再把他送回去估计是不大可能了。

“不…我还要喝…”小家伙手脚并用胡乱地蹬着空气，一个转身竟差点摔下去，还好哈维及时接住了他，哈维思考了几秒，放弃了叫醒他，直接揽过手臂将他掺了起来。

“乖，我们先去洗澡，洗完澡睡觉好不好”

梅西软软地挂在他身上，模糊地应了一声。

虽然他们在一起几年也曾裸裎相见过，但那也基本都是关了灯在床上，像这样把人扒光了就赤条条地站在面前还是第一次，哈维尽力忽视掉那白得晃眼的肌肤，平复了一下心情，把他放到了浴缸里，小心翼翼地为他清洗着身体。

大约是水流的刺激，洗完澡之后梅西竟清醒了几分，他一睁眼就看到哈维正一脸认真地给自己穿睡衣，他的裤脚被挽起，衬衫的领口都湿透了，再低头看看自己，睡衣下面什么都没穿，不由得一阵脸红。撇过头去，哈维像是头顶长眼，立刻开口说道

“终于醒啦，小酒鬼，下次再不让你喝酒”语气中却是隐藏不住的宠溺。

“…都这么晚了，我该回家了”说着就想从浴室溜出去，被哈维抓住腰带一把拽了回来“没事，我已经和你家里打过招呼了，再说…”哈维又将他拉近了些，贴近他的耳朵“你折腾了我一晚上，这就想走？”

梅西刚才一看到这满地的水就知道自己一定撒酒疯来着，被他这样一说更难为情了“那…那你出去，我自己穿”

“不用，已经穿好了”哈维看了看他两只光着的脚丫，也懒得再啰嗦，一把将他抱了起来，梅西立刻惊呼出声“你干嘛？”

“省的你弄脏了我家的地板”

梅西再不好意思吭声了，哈维抱着他走到床边放下，扯过一条毛巾包住他的脚仔细地擦拭。

“哈维，这个我自己来就行了…”

哈维没有理他，擦干净之后哈维捧起他的左脚，在他还没有反应过来的时候突然低头轻轻地吻了上去。

“啊！哈维，别…”梅西下意识地就想缩回来，却被牢牢握住脚踝。

哈维近乎虔诚地亲吻着他的脚背，那不像是恋人之间的亲吻，倒像是一种对神的顶礼膜拜，奇异的感觉从脚底流向全身，梅西感觉自己的指尖都在不由自主地颤抖着。

吻顺着脚踝一路向上，来到他的小腿、膝盖，撩开他本来就松垮的睡袍，沿着大腿根烙下细密的亲吻，哈维最喜欢他大腿内侧的地方，那里的皮肤牛奶一般白嫩，似乎只要轻轻碰一下就会留下印记，以往每次肌肤相亲的时候哈维总爱在那里留下一个又一个吻痕，又不会被人看到，但梅西觉得今天的哈维很不一样，他慢条斯理的，不断探寻着他每一处不为人知还等待着被开发的敏感，像是在准备享用一道期待了许久的大餐。

梅西根本没有承受过这样的阵仗，哈维似乎打定了主意要吻遍他全身，睡袍的带子早就被扯开，露出胸前一大片旖旎的风光，酒精放大了所有的感官，“嗯…别亲那里…”当哈维开始啄吻他的乳头时梅西终于从喉咙间溢出难耐的呻吟，伸手去推搡他的肩膀。

哈维这才从他的胸前抬起头，眸光幽深地盯着身下的人，昏暗的光线下，只见他浑身都泛着一层浅浅的潮红，那些吻痕此刻正印在那上面竟像开出的红梅，他把手伸向他的大腿根部，那里正在不受控制的微微战栗着，他的小男孩，他一直将他视若珍宝地捂在怀里，捂了这么久，今天终于要盛开了。

“Leo，可以吗？”

梅西睁开迷蒙的眼睛看着他，那双漆黑深邃的瞳孔里全是不可阻挡的情意，他鬼使神差地抬起手去碰了碰他的眼角，多么漂亮的眼睛啊，有一件事梅西从来都没有告诉过他，其实他来到巴萨不久就在诺坎普看到过哈维，他永远记得那天的欢喜和憧憬，以及那个在他13岁的时候就深深刻在脑海里的有着漂亮眉眼的青年，从那时候起他就在想着有一天一定也要站在他身边了。

他想将他的一切都同哈维分享，他的胜利，他的进球，他的欢喜，还有，他的身体，他的爱。

他拉低男人的头，轻轻地与他额头相抵，为了证明自己没有在酒后胡言，努力睁大圆滚滚的眼睛注视着他，然后羞涩地，却又无比坚定地说道 “你想做什么都可以”

话音刚落哈维就吻住了他的唇不等他反应过来带着滚烫温度的舌头就撬开他的嘴巴长驱直入，酝酿了一晚上的亲吻，比以往每一次来得都要热烈，他们舌尖交缠，疯狂地掠夺着对方的气息交换彼此的津液，在亲吻的间隙哈维不知何时已经撕扯掉了身上碍事的衣物，宽厚的手掌在他身上到处游走，梅西只觉得他的指尖像是燃着火苗，碰触过的地方都点燃起情欲的火种，留下片片红骸。

梅西睁着眼睛看着眼前的男人迷乱的表情，这是他第一次见到哈维如此疯狂的一面，他从来都是那个最冷静自持的男人，是场上的指挥是球队的中枢和大脑，以前还没有在一起的时候梅西就常常会想，越是这样严肃一丝不苟的神情就越让人想看看他动情的时候是什么样子呢，而此刻，这个男人正在为着自己，意乱情迷，他勾起嘴角，他要好好记住今夜的模样，这是他的哈维。

但接下来他就没那么从容了，他能感觉到哈维胯下硬挺的东西顶在他的小腹上，那只粗糙的大手插入他的腿间，揉捏着他的臀瓣，同时放开他的嘴巴，让那些诱人的喘息声泄露出来。

手下的触感光滑细嫩，这个小家伙，别的地方都团团肉肉的，偏偏长了个形状圆翘姣好的小屁股，比绝世尤物更甚，哈维每一次在场上将他托起来的时候都忍不住想狠狠蹂躏一番他那两片白嫩的臀瓣，在那布丁一样的嫩肉上留下自己的印记，又揉了好一会儿，等它们在他的手中快化成一滩水了他才恋恋不舍地放开，哈维低头亲了一下他半勃的性器，然后在梅西惊讶的神情中慢慢含住了它，梅西没有想到一上来就会这么刺激，虽然他们平时也会用手帮对方解决，但用…用嘴巴还是第一次。

“嗯…哈…哈维，别…”男孩羞得简直想把头埋进床单里，但纤细的手指却不自觉地插进哈维浓密的头发，无意识地收紧，分不清是在抗拒还是邀请。

哈维知道第一次做必须要让他的身体完全情动打开才行，他技巧娴熟地吞吐着，天知道他哪来的技巧，指不定就是从平时看的那些同志片里学来的，眩晕之余梅西还不忘忿忿地想着，没几下刚才还只是半勃的小东西就在他口中完全硬了起来，哈维吞吐的速度加快，同时用手套弄根部。

大脑已经无法再思考别的，梅西只觉得有什么东西梗在胸口，咽不下，吐不出，最后随着几个深喉，一阵极致的愉悦如同电流直窜上头顶，大腿内侧的肌肉像是痉挛般紧密地颤抖着，只剩下急促的喘息，哈维赶在最后一刻之前松开了口，看着小家伙在他的手中释放了自己。

湿热的唇重新贴上他的脸颊安抚着，过了好一会儿梅西才从高潮中缓过神来，哈维抬起头俯视着身下的男孩雾气朦胧的眼睛，拉开他已经软下来的双腿，将整个身体嵌入其中，然后转头从床头柜里拿出一小瓶东西，梅西知道那是什么，不由得开始紧张起来。

“别怕”哈维将散发着温和甘油香味的液体倒一点在手上，涂匀了之后慢慢移向他的后庭，找到那处隐秘的穴口，在那周围打着转，等到稍微变得湿润再扒开四周的褶皱一点点将手指探了进去，由于前戏做得足够充分，身体早已情动的男孩并没有对侵入的异物做出太多抗拒，只是皱了皱眉，哈维松了一口气，增加了一根手指，继续深入，在里面不停地搅弄扩张着，梅西能够清楚地感受到自己的身体在如何的被打开，他有些羞耻，却又在一想到这是哈维的时候就情动不已，很快就有体液和润滑剂混合着顺着手指流出来。

哈维觉得扩张得差不多了，稍稍抬起他的腰，将自己的性器顶在穴口上，深深地注视着身下的人。

“Leo，我要进去了”

梅西红着脸应了一声，哈维再没有给他喘息的机会，一个挺身，直接探了进去。

“唔…”虽然已经有了准备，但惊呼声还是忍不住倾泻出来，那个地方本就不是为了性爱而生的，尽管好好地扩张过，被进入的一瞬间身体还是像被撕裂一般，痛，前所未有的痛，梅西觉得比他之前每次受伤都要痛，疼痛之余却又是极致的满足，交杂着肆虐他的神经。

哈维也不好受，从未被开拓过的身体青涩无比，紧致的内里和高热的温度紧紧地包裹着他，让他再前进一分都很困难，他拍着梅西的屁股帮助他放松。

“乖，深呼吸，很快就好了”梅西大口的喘着气，努力地打开自己的身体。

感觉到肠道终于有一丝放松，哈维握着他的腰，缓慢地向前挺动，男孩的身体实在太过诱人，哈维忍住想要立刻在那柔软的内里驰骋的冲动，一寸寸深入。

硕大的性器划过内壁，最初的疼痛感退去，梅西这才舒服得哼出了声，感受着肠肉紧致地收缩包裹着里面灼热的欲望，啊，这就是他的哈维，他就在自己的身体里，这样性感的哈维，他将他拥有，想到这里梅西几乎忍不住想要落泪。

哈维不想弄伤他的小Leo，一点点估摸着位置，终于在碰到某一点的时候内壁一阵剧烈地收缩，连大腿内侧的肌肉也跟着颤抖起来，哈维眼睛一亮，就是这里了，于是调整好角度，一下下地顶在那个地方。

“啊…哈维，停…不要…”强烈的刺激让梅西爽得说不出话来，弓着背，快感一波一波涌上来，脑子像被熬成了一锅浆糊，只知道用力攀着哈维的背，指甲在他身上留下一道道红痕。

交合的部位发出淫靡的水声，已经分不清是哪种液体顺着臀缝滴落到床单上，哈维着迷地盯着那里，眸光暗沉，平日里都被他掩藏得很好的欲望都在这一刻爆发出来，他知道自己想要占有这个男孩，狠狠地占有他，让他彻彻底底的只属于他一个人，从一开始就是这样。

“Leo，Leo…”哈维一声声地叫着他的名字，嗓音比平时更加低沉魅惑，梅西感觉全身都像被情欲燃烧着，无法做出任何回应，任由自己被他摆弄着，止不住的呻吟从他口中溢出来，理智早就被跑到了脑后，只能紧紧抱住他的脖颈，将头埋进他的怀里，承受着快感的洗礼。

抽插的节奏越来越快，哈维的性器一次比一次更加深入，怀中人儿的呻吟声逐渐变成了细细的呜咽，沉浸在无与伦比的愉悦中，他白皙的双腿缠在哈维的腰上，浑身上下都遍布欢爱的痕迹。

“Leo，你看着我”哈维拍了拍他早就哭花了的小脸，让他睁开眼睛。

“嗯…嗯？”

“叫我的名字”哈维腾出一只手握住他再次苏醒的欲望跟随着自己的动作套弄起来。

“嗯…哈…哈维”前后都被刺激着，让他根本无法做出思考，全凭本能地应着。

“不对，不是这个”说着又恶意地用力顶了一下。

“唔…啊…慢…慢一点”梅西惊呼着抱紧了他的身体，后穴又是一阵猛烈地收缩。

“快点，叫我的名字”

粗大的性器顶端就抵在内里的敏感处摩擦着，却偏不用力，如同隔靴搔痒，惹得梅西心痒难耐，他从来都没有叫过哈维那个名字，但此刻他只想着解脱，也顾不得害羞了。

“Ma…Maki，快…给我”

“真乖”哈维奖励性的亲了亲他的脸颊“宝贝，我爱你”

然后疯狂地俯下身去，交合的动作越来越激烈，每一次都直达深处，肉体的拍打声交杂着动人的呻吟充斥在狭小的房间内，梅西被顶弄得半句完整的话都说不出，他像被抛上欲望的云端，只觉得整个世界都染上了迷幻的色彩，男人的喘息声也愈发的粗重，他沉醉在这灵魂与肉体的完美契合中，愿意将自己毫无保留地交付。

只想要在这个纵情的夜晚彻底沉沦。

 

黑夜散去，迎接他们的光明才刚刚到来


	3. 离忧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切细节循着我的记忆来...

佩普从来没有想过在任何地方驻留，至少哈维觉得是这样，他的心在十几年前那个闷热的夏季和漫天的误解与责骂声中就死了，这些年来不过是在四处漂泊，他是一个天生的浪子，有着注定流浪的灵魂。

全世界都说是他赶走了前任的国王，只有他们心里清楚，佩普迟早要走的，从成为国王的那一刻起他和诺坎普就是一体的了，不是他也会是别人，跟很多人比，哈维是幸运的，他很早就进入了一线队并见证梦一辉煌的尾声，同时他又是不幸的，从败走的国王手中接过了残破的王国，但他无力改变，只能跟着他的‘国家’一起走向深渊。

哈维不敢说自己很了解他，他们在一起踢球的时间其实没有很长，直到他当上自己的主教练之后哈维才开始更加了解他，命运有时候真的很奇妙，十年前他被诺坎普‘放逐’，十年后他带领这支球队重新走向世界之巅，他们的足球理念很相似，佩普懂得他，给了他绝对核心的位置，但他知道他们骨子里是很不同的，佩普的心里装着世间万物，谁也不能看透他的眼睛，所以对于他选择在这种时候急流勇退哈维并不感到意外，换句话说，佩普在任何时候做出任何决定他都不会感到意外，那只是他又厌倦了一种生活而已。

但是，对于梅西来说，显然不是这样。

哈维看着此刻正跨坐在自己身上起起伏伏的男孩，他的头向后仰，睡衣凌乱地敞开着，裤子搭在脚踝上，脸上挂着泪痕，嘴巴紧闭着不停从鼻间发出沉重的闷哼，他一边用手拄在哈维稍稍抬起用来给他支撑的大腿上剧烈地摆动着身体，一边套弄自己的阴茎…不管怎么看他都只是沉浸在一场淫乱的情事中而已，但只有哈维知道他的眼泪是为了什么。

早上佩普刚刚开了发布会公开他会在赛季末离开的消息，而昨天的那场比赛…梅西今天没有去参加发布会，哈维回到家的时候就被他扑倒在了床上二话没说就开始啃咬他的嘴巴撕扯自己的衣服，哈维本来想阻止他让他稍微冷静一点，但一看到他那双红得像只兔子一样的眼睛心就软了，于是就变成了现在这样……

“Leo，你…慢一点”哈维喘着粗气，他有点想苦笑，这大概是他唯一一次会在床上对这个小家伙说出这句话，梅西很少会主动，他还记得他们第一次用这个姿势做的时候，比起那时他的技巧已经娴熟很多了，知道该怎么去勾动哈维的欲望，怎么让那玩意儿进到更深的地方，尽管此刻他的方式有些粗暴，但哈维也不确定自己能坚持什么时候，他主要是怕梅西现在脑子不清楚动作没有轻重会伤到自己，所以还是伸出手扶住他的腰小心地帮他控制着节奏。

其实他们早就知道佩普要离开，从赛季初开始关于他要离任的消息就从未停过，佩普也没有刻意隐瞒，只是这个人，这个固执的小家伙，大概坚定地认为只要他们能踢出更好的成绩他就不会走了，很多次看着他因为输了一场比赛而陷入难过与自责中无法消解的时候哈维都很想告诉他，但终究不忍心戳破，也或许在他自己心里也默默残留着一丝妄念吧。

他们经常会谈论佩普，佩普给了他足够的信任，梅西说过很多次自己很喜欢他，大概因为很小的时候就在经历离别，所以他很不喜欢离别，以前是这样，现在也是这样，而如今，他不仅没能留下他尊敬喜爱的教练先生，还亲手葬送了球队夺冠的机会。

平时他们做爱的时候梅西经常没过多久就叫着不行了，然后就开始抱着他的腰软软地撒娇，哈维总是会心软停下来，那时他就会露出得逞之后的狡黠笑容，却不像今天，他骑在哈维身上不管不顾地操着自己，像是一种自惩，想要用性爱来逃避一切。

不知道过了多久，终于在又一次高潮之后，梅西才彻底没了力气，趴在哈维的身上，把脸贴紧他的胸膛，大口地喘息着，他的头发早就被汗水打湿，而性器还留在他体内，梅西半点没有要把它拿出去的意思。  
“够了，Leo”尽管他的欲望已经在这个小家伙粗鲁的撩拨下变得又硬又胀，哈维却根本不想再继续下去，他只觉得心疼，他伸出手轻轻地抚摸着梅西的发顶。

趴在身上的人没有吭声，但没一会儿胸口就传来湿热的触感同时伴随着微弱的啜泣，哈维知道他说服不了自己，知道他难过，本来想着哭一哭也好，这两年他已经足够坚强了，左右这是在自己面前，但哭了这么久还是让他有点慌了，赶紧抱着他翻了个身将人压在身下，捧起他的脸，没想到还没等他开口梅西就抬起腿缠上了他的腰，性器借力立刻又深入了几分，夹得他倒吸了一口气，这个不知死活的小家伙，哈维不禁怀疑他到底是真的难过极了还是故意的，未免对他的自制力要求太高了些。

“乖，Leo，别哭了” 然而在这种情况下他还要先哄着这个执拗的小混蛋…哈维有时候还真觉得他就像一个老妈子，带孩子的那种。

又自顾自地哭了一会儿，梅西才终于抬眼看着他 “哈维，我不想知道他为什么要走…或是什么高层的事情，我也不想管，我只是…”

“我知道”

哈维俯下身拥住他，让他靠在自己怀里，他当然知道，梅西只是无法原谅自己，无法原谅自己的无能为力，以及，什么都做不到的事实，他太清楚这种感觉，曾经有将近五年的时间，他都在此间挣扎，得不到救赎，而他曾经发誓一定不让他的Leo也体会同样的感受，其实什么都没有变的应该是他才对吧，十年前他拯救不了自己，十年后他保护不了Leo。

“没事的，Leo，一切都会过去的”

男人身上的味道让梅西感到安心，他逐渐平复下心情，然后才后知后觉地意识到他们现在的状况，脸腾地红了，哈维胀大的性器还留在他的体内丝毫没有软下去的迹象，这不能怪他，在刚才那种情况下哈维哪有什么心情去好好释放自己的欲望。

哈维感觉到怀里的人气息微妙的变化，一低头就看见小家伙通红着一张脸眼帘低垂不敢看他，立刻明白了，轻笑道“怎么，这会儿知道害羞了，刚才不是挺厉害的嘛”说着还不忘挺腰往里面顶了顶。

“唔…哈维，你…要不…我们再来一次吧”

哈维倒是很想，但之前抱着他翻身的时候哈维就下意识地摸过了，他的穴口周围都已经开始肿了，这个小混蛋，也太不爱惜自己了点，哈维无奈地叹了口气，慢慢从他身体里退了出来，说真的，这对他才是一种折磨吧。

“不用了，你只管给我好好躺着，等下我给你上药，以后可不许再这么胡闹”再来一次只怕他真的会控制不住…

闻言梅西更加不好意思了，想到自己方才的种种，也觉得太疯狂了些。

“不过…有一个忙你倒是可以帮”

最后梅西还是红着脸用手弥补了自己留下来的账。

 

黑夜从来都是接踵而来，此起彼伏，不因为你是谁。

与那个冬天一起到来的，是梅西不可阻挡的爆发，他遇佛杀佛，遇神弑神，全世界都在惊叹他的表演，一场接着一场，只管屏息期待，同时不约而同把目光投向场边那个脸色苍白身形单薄的男人，赞叹着他的才华，在瓜迪奥拉远走之前没有人注意过他，他将自己隐在教练组里本来一辈子不打算让世人知道他，他的一辈子。

巴塞罗那每天都沉浸在持续胜利的喜悦中，而不知道为什么，越是这样，哈维就越感到心慌，梅西笑他是杞人忧天了，但他总是想从蒂托那不经意间露出的悲切神情中看出什么。

大厦倾倒中的第一块多米诺骨牌是伤病，蒂托的病情加重，甚至不能继续出现在训练场上，赛季初的宏图伟愿也终于在两回合耻辱性的败北中化为泡影，随后一个长假的休养生息和换帅并没有让情况有所好转，哈维从一年前就开始隐隐担心的过度消耗导致的身体脆弱也不出意料地让梅西频频倒在场上。

对于运动员来说比伤筋动骨更为严重的就是这一次次看似问题不大的小伤痛，它们会像慢性毒药一点一点地吞蚀掉你的身体，然后在某一时刻丝毫没有征兆的给你致命一击。

哈维每次都记着，这已经是梅西今年第六次受伤了，如果算上那些赛后会让他疼一阵儿的危险冲撞，怕是数不清有多少次，而这次队医告诉他要足足休息两个月，听到这个消息的时候梅西几乎要哭出来了，哈维却暗暗松了一口气。

“哈维，你能不能让我的腿快一点好啊”哈维例常在梅西做完康复训练回来之后给他依照队医的指示按摩舒缓着大腿的肌肉，没按几下梅西就转头问道，自从受伤以来，哈维每天都能感觉到他的耐心在一点点流失，这五年来他都没有要在床上躺这么久过，他早就忍不住要上场踢球了。

“想都别想，球场上的事不用你惦记，你现在要做的就是接着这个机会把伤养好”哈维立刻掐断了他脑子里那点不该有的心思，他经常在后悔，如果，如果年初的那场比赛里他能多做些什么，不至于让他勉强带伤上场的话，是不是之后他也不会再受这些伤了，他俯下身轻轻亲了亲他细碎利落的短发。

“Leo，你已经做得够好的了，真的，不要给自己太大压力，还有…”他扳过他的脑袋，四目相对，不需要多说什么，只要一个眼神，他们就能了解彼此心中所想。

“谁都不可能取代你”

在梅西如期康复归来经历了几场必然的状态低迷之后，一切正准备重新步入正轨，谁都没想到的是，维克托意外受了重伤，紧接着在欧冠的淘汰赛中他们连续第三年出局，老对手却正在稳步迈向决赛，而就在他们好不容易接受了这些事实，总以为事情不会再坏了的时候，那个噩耗突然降临了。

那天的诺坎普上空总像是被什么东西笼罩着，明明一抬头就是春日里和煦的微光和望不到边的青空，却让人莫名地感到压抑，他们的心口像被堵住，然后在训练中工作人员带来了那个消息。

哈维看着坐在副驾驶上望向窗外一言不发的男孩，他们提前结束了训练，在听到消息的时候梅西也只是愣了一下然后就默默回了更衣室，但他从刚刚开始就紧紧握着拳头攥得发白的骨节和轻微颤抖的睫毛显示出他根本没有那么看上去那样冷静。

如果说佩普是他尊敬的师长，那么蒂托对他来说无疑更像是慈爱的长辈，对任何人来说也都是这样，没有人会不爱蒂托的温柔。

哈维很久以来都没再见过那样哭泣的Leo，他独自躲在后排的角落里，哭得像是被丢弃了的孩子，哈维望着他悲哀的眼睛，突然在想，很多年前那个失去了祖母远走他乡的小男孩是否也曾在每一个深夜这样哭泣，但哈维不知道该怎样安慰他，这次，他连自己都安慰不了。

从来有修短，何以问苍天？

而仅仅不到三个月后，梅西站在座无虚席的马拉卡纳球场，终场的哨声刚刚如同一把利剑划破这片长空，漫天掩地的欢呼声卷着里约夏日的热浪冲得他几乎要站立不住，他抬起眼望向四周，感觉眼前越来越模糊，阳光照进他的眼睛里，让他看不清面前走过来的是谁，是谁在紧紧地拥抱他，又是谁把眼泪落在他的脖颈上，镜头不忘适时地捕捉他们脸上的悲伤，潘帕斯雄鹰的坠落，没有人想要错过这样的场景，但这次他没有被媒体拍到一丝表情。

哈维是在转播镜头里看到这一幕的，梅西不让他陪他一起去里约，说会把那座奖杯带回阿根廷，带回巴塞罗那，就像四年前他做到的那样…

以前哈维总是希望他的爱吃糖果爱撒娇、会因为输掉一场比赛就闷闷不乐的小男孩能够快点长大，可当他真的成为独当一面的小队长开始学会掩饰自己的情绪时哈维却只觉得心碎。

“Leo，你不要弄了，我来就好”哈维看着在他面前忙碌个不停的人说道。

比赛结束的第二天梅西就一个人回到了巴塞罗那，他们两个的家里，先是昼夜不分的睡了十几个小时，醒来之后叫着要吃烤肉就一头扎进了厨房，哎，他明明连烤箱都不知道怎么用。

“我可以的，你别老是不相信我…哈维，烧烤酱在哪里？还有，你过来教我一下这个要怎么打开，对了，我们明天去度假吧，Ney说有一处私人海滩一般人不会去所以不用担心媒体拍到我们，之前Andres还送给了我几瓶红酒，我们也可以一起带过去，嗯，等下吃完烤肉我们就收拾东西…”

梅西还在头也不抬滔滔不绝地说着，声音透着累极了的沙哑，每一个字都砸在哈维的心尖上，他走过去，从背后抱住了那个单薄的身躯。

“好，Leo，你想去哪里我们就去哪里”

他低下头把脸贴在男孩温暖的脸颊上，然后感觉到了那双瘦弱的肩膀在他怀里轻轻地颤抖。

 

一切都会过去的，只要他还在，潘帕斯的草原和诺坎普就永远不会失去它的太阳。


	4. 杕杜

路易斯是一个强硬、满怀激情且不拘一格的人，但很显然，他并没有完全做好接手一个豪门俱乐部的准备，更不要提他的队伍里今年拥有三个足坛炙手可热的巨星，外面是一双双如狼似虎的眼睛，只有他自己清楚这是一件多么令人头疼的事情，他没有瓜迪奥拉的天赋才华，也不如比拉诺瓦对他们足够了解，但他总还是要有一些优点的，比如，他不像佩普那样偏执的完美主义，他也不像赫拉多那样固执的一意孤行，最重要的，他不会让自己像弗兰克，最后给观众留下一个形销黯然的背影，就谱写了自己的结局。

他喜欢一切行动都不要受常理的拘束，所以当球员和高层之间的隔阂被放大到了极点矛盾开始激化，全世界都在等着看他笑话的时候，他偏偏反其道而行之，他太清楚谁才是这支队伍的核心，于是他把大将按在板凳上，没有任何征兆的。

这是哈维在听到首发名单时唯一能想到的合理解释，这招釜底抽薪用得不可谓不险，而梅西在一瞬间可想不了那么多，从进场开始他没有和主教练打一个招呼，闷闷地坐在替补席上遮住自己的半张脸，只露出一双透出怒气的眼睛盯着场上的落后局势，谁要是不小心路过那里都能感觉到一股低压的气场，大概会吓得抖起来。

赛后梅西怒气冲冲地回到更衣室换了衣服就往外走，哈维皱了皱眉跟上去，在过道里拦住了他。

“你要去做什么？”

“我要去问问他为什么？”小家伙气鼓鼓地说道。

以梅西素来的脾气，就算是生气也只会憋在心里，问都是很难问出来的，哈维有些惊讶他这次居然如此主动要去找路易斯，这只能说明他今天真的是气急了。

“Leo，冷静一点，他还在开发布会呢，就算要问的话，明天再去”梅西看着他，好半天才不情愿地吐出一个‘好’。  
后来哈维没有问他们说了什么，总之从那之后关于巴萨的主帅和头牌之间不合的传言就逐渐不攻自破了。

 

15年的伊始，巴塞罗那的冬天还没过去，而赛季已过半程，欧冠的淘汰赛即将开始，联赛的积分形势正在被老对手紧紧咬住不放，然后他们就毫无防备的遭遇了赛季以来首个主场失利，回到家之后梅西一直阴沉着张脸，拖着疲累的身体径直回了房间。

哈维看着他头也不回的背影，宠溺地摇了摇头，只当他是输了比赛又在跟自己赌气，所以当他整理完打开卧室的门看到床上鼓起的一个大包的时候，没有多想就像往常一样掀开被子躺下挨着他的背将人搂了过来。

“还在不开心？”许是他身上还带着些凉气，碰到他的时候感觉怀里的人抖了一下，却没有回答。

“嗯？”哈维知道他根本没有睡，于是贴近他的后颈嗅闻着他身上沐浴露的味道。

“哈维，你一定要走吗？”闷闷的声音从被子里传出来，哈维没想到他会突然说起这个，抱着他的手臂僵了一瞬。

“Leo，你要知道，这可是巴萨”哈维没有正面回答他的问题。

“可是，你也是巴萨的孩子啊，为什么…”男人的声音很轻，不仔细听的话根本发现不了他在哭，但哈维不需要这些，从刚刚一贴近他感受到他的呼吸哈维就发现了。  
“不，Leo，你误会了…是我主要要求离开的”

哈维不是故意要瞒他的，在这世上Leo是他最不愿欺骗的人，他只是舍不得，不忍心打破他最后的希望，尽管那希望从一开始就不存在，他感觉到怀中的人在难以抑制地颤抖着，隐忍的啜泣声破开他的胸腔钻进去。

“为什么…为什么不继续骗我”从里约回来，看到他的第一眼梅西就知道他要走了，也或许更早，从来都不是他留不住他，而是哈维从一开始就没有给他机会。

 

“哈维，怎样做才能让你再多留几年？”  
“嗯…要不，你每场比赛多替我跑两千米吧”男人笑着答道。  
“…好”  
那是赛季开始前，他们还在度假的时候某天突如其来的对话，他受不了梅西那张恳切又有些哀怨的脸，所以故意和他开了个玩笑，聪明如他，又怎么会听不出他话里的意思呢。

 

看吧，他是多么聪明。

“可是，我不想你走”

“Leo，我已经不能再为你做些什么了，你身边还有很多人，还有伊万，他会代替我”

“不！不是这样的，没有你在，我什么都做不到！就像今天，我四处找你，可是你哪里都不在！你不知道，你不知道我有多需要你！你什么都不知道…”

梅西突然激动起来，所有的情绪像是在一瞬间爆发，他的肩膀剧烈地抽动着，哈维心疼地抱住他，亲吻着他的颈窝，梅西不是一个会妄自菲薄的人，他从来没有对任何人说过这种话，  
在遇到哈维之前，他的自信，他的热爱和他的坚强构成了他的一切，越是这样，哈维的心就越痛，他到底还是成了他心里最不能碰触的软弱。

梅西转过头来看着他，深邃的眼睛里全是哀伤，然后轻轻地，又决然地吻住了他的唇。

他们紧紧相拥，抵死缠绵，当哈维进入他身体的时候，一滴泪从他的眼角滑下来砸在了枕头上。

十八年前，他用他那双小小的手握住外祖母布满皱纹的大手，告诉她他不要她走，可是外祖母还是永远离开了他，八年前，他用固执的手指向主席台，倔强地告诉全世界他不想他的罗尼哥哥走，可是终究他什么都做不到，如今，他看着哈维，失去了所有的办法，原来他从来都留不住任何人。

 

哈维看着屏幕里那个在草地上和队友们滚成一团的男人，然后对着观众做出了那么可爱的姿势，居然还吐了舌头，虽然他又避开了镜头，但哈维还是看见了，啊，他好像又瘦了一点，整个人都显得更有精神也更可爱了，那件袖口上带一圈黑边的蓝色球衣可真好看，真想要一件，但如果是他的穿的话大概没有这么好看，那就要一件印着他名字的吧，哈维苦笑着看了看自己的右手，看来今晚又只有你陪我了。

他还记得离开巴塞罗那的那天，那是一个清晨，他整理好东西的时候梅西还在睡着，哈维故意没有告诉他真正启程的时间，他怕如果他看到那双眼睛就舍不得走了。床上的男孩不知道做了个什么梦，眉心微蹙着嘴里还呢喃着些什么，哈维总是觉得，他睡着的样子就像迷失在人间的天使，他轻轻拨开他的刘海，最后在他的额头上留下了一个吻，然后拖着行李箱走出了他们的家。

阿拉伯半岛是世界上最大的半岛，它周围临着许多著名的海峡和大洋，但这里却几乎没有港口，海风也吹不过来，沙子倒是经常会吹起来，甚至在他来的这些日子里他就没有见过一滴雨，每天头上都像顶着两个太阳，这里的街上随处可见裹着头巾的穆斯林们，不论男女老少，他们共同信奉着安拉，信奉着穆罕穆德，他们见面就对人说着“按赛俩目而来坤”，他们相信真主是独一无二的，他创造了大地、苍穹、自然力、人、天使和“镇尼”，他主宰着一切，不能融入伊斯兰你就没有办法在阿拉伯任何一个地方生存下去，这是世界上极特殊的一片土地。西班牙没有这样的传统，他们或许会信奉基督，但当事情不能如愿的时候人们照样辱骂起上帝，哈维则完全没有这方面的顾虑，他和这里的穆斯林们相处友好，他从来都不是任何虔诚的教徒，他只相信自己，如果非要选一个的话，他更愿意去信一个什么蘑菇神来得实在，因为这里连蘑菇都没得采！

与其说来卡塔尔是为了度过自己职业生涯的最后一程，倒不如说是一种修行，哈维一直认为自己的耐力足够强，但他还是不得不每天去查看日历才能知道自己已经在这里待了多久了，还有就是，每周都能在电视上看到那个男人，是他枯燥生活里的最大色彩。

那个狠心的小狮子是最容易放下执念的人，谁要是伤害欺骗了他他一定会拍拍小尾巴，倔强地扬起小脑袋走掉，不给任何人再次戳痛他的机会。

所以这一切似乎对他没有什么影响，他和另外那两个优秀的前锋配合更加默契，简直像已经在一起踢了很多年球一样，场外他们也形影不离，他们总是一左一右把他圈在中间，然后亲吻他的头发或者侧颈，尤其是那个生着墨绿色瞳孔的青年，从以前哈维就觉得他的眼睛看起来像未被驯化的小狼崽子，指不定哪天就会突然露出锋利的獠牙伤害到他的Leo，而那个对所有队友都无比真诚的人最不会在意这些，瞧，他们的关系多好，那个小家伙眼里竟还会不时露出怜爱的表情。

哈维还是习惯叫他小家伙，尽管他已经快要三十岁了，简直不敢相信，他总觉得那个像个精灵一样在场上肆意奔跑的小小背影仿佛就在昨天，一闭上眼睛就能看到，以前好像听人说过经常忆起久远的事情是人老了的先兆，糟糕，他不会要未老先衰了吧…哈维看着自己脸上懒得刮掉的胡茬儿，无奈地笑了笑。

多哈的夜晚总是冷得让人难以入睡，连巴塞罗那最冷的冬夜也比不了，风裹挟着尖刀完全不讲道理地刺进骨头里，与它的白昼截然相反，宛如一天被分隔成两个世界，每当这个时候哈维就会想念那个人软软的身体和那唯一能够让他安睡的温度，他从前总是担心Leo太依赖他了，而真正离不开的，大概是自己吧，Leo就是他的“镇尼”，是真主，主宰着他的世界，只有在他身边才是人间。

梅西爱着哈维的一切，而哈维依赖着他的爱。

 

昏暗的更衣室静得没有半点声音，如果不仔细看的话根本不会注意到长凳的一角坐着的一个背影，他的头顶只亮着一盏光线微弱的小灯，他的双手向后撑在凳子上，湿漉漉的头发丝还在滴着水，俨然一副疲累的状态，正在一错不错地看着面前的衣柜。

已经不知道看了多久，直到手有些发麻了，他才站了起来，轻轻关掉了灯然后走出球场，这些日子以来都是这样，每次比赛踢得不太舒服时梅西总会在所有人都走了之后在这里坐一会儿，那是哈维的衣柜，当然现在已经不属于他了，他每次看着，就仿佛哈维还站在那扇柜门前一边整理衣服一边和他说话一样，只要这样待上一会儿，就让他觉得安心。

那个人已经走了一年多了，梅西回到家看着漆黑的客厅心里算到，他们唯一的联系就是去年圣诞节的时候他顺手在手机里写下了一句‘圣诞快乐’发过去而已，他也不知道自己到底在别扭着些什么，但他总是想起那天早上一睁开眼睛哪里都找不见他时的心痛。

他到厨房给自己泡了一杯咖啡，现在他终于懂得咖啡机和微波炉怎么用了，而他再也没碰过烤箱，营养师告诉他要想延长职业生涯就要控制饮食，他都听着了，再也不需要哈维的连哄带骗，甚至在场上，他都觉得自己可以不用再依赖哈维了。

他洗了个澡，如往常一样走上楼，巴塞罗那清冷的月光罩在床上，他爬上床，在一侧躺下，拿过身旁的另一只枕头，抱在怀里，然后轻轻地闭上眼睛。

天上有明月，年年照相思。

他夜夜沉醉在梦中，梦中没有分离，没有痛苦。

所以，你什么时候才回来？


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于前面提过的第一次用那个姿势...

在拿到第二座金球之后梅西没有停下自己的脚步，从看到他的第一秒开始哈维就知道这个孩子就是为足球而生的，只要他还能在场上，他就会为了赢得比赛去奔跑，就像今天。

他们已经在场上和老对手僵持不下，纠缠了大半场，没有一个人能打开局面，而就在刚刚，一个灵动敏捷的身影蹿了出来，在所有人都来不及防备的时候，下一秒球就应声飞入球网，哈维恍惚间以为自己看到了很多年前那个意气风发的小小少年。

到他以那种不可思议的方式打进全场第二个进球的时候，哈维走过去，男孩笑着迎上来，然后他在伯纳乌几万名球迷的面前，将他托了起来，没有人能看到他胸腔里翻江倒海的震撼与感动，哈维一向都很擅长隐藏自己的情绪。

梅西可不一样，他的欢喜全写在脸上，都快要溢出来了，怎么看都不像是只因为赢了宿敌还梅开二度，从更衣室走出来之前杰拉德这个藏不住话的偷偷拉着他问，他谁都没告诉，只是一个劲儿的笑。

哈维结束发布会一回家见到的也是这副光景，只见梅西坐在沙发上，冲着他露出单纯甜美的微笑，笑得哈维一愣，然后想起了什么，走过去坐下，将他拉到自己腿上。

“说吧，想让我答应你什么”

小家伙眼睛立刻亮了起来，抱着他的脖子“第一个，以后每天都要陪我练任意球”

赛前梅西来找他约定如果这场比赛他能进球就要提两个要求，他本以为会是让他吃一顿烤肉之类的，却没想到是这么认真的事情，这倒让哈维有些惊讶，梅西从来没有把任意球当做必要得分手段，主要是因为他觉得自己腿部力量不够，距离稍远即便有角度速度也不行，不大适合练，平时也都是踢着碰碰运气，今儿个这是怎么了，哈维突然想起去年有一次他在看一场阿根廷的比赛时梅西的任意球被球迷嘘了，他还记得当时自己都气得拍了桌子，怕不是激起了小家伙的斗志，不管怎么说，在球场上只要他想做的事情向来就没有做不到的。

“好，我陪你练，还有一个呢？”哈维今天心情很好，难得的没有摆着一张面瘫脸，而是堆起满脸的笑意看着怀里的男孩。

“嗯…还有一个嘛”哈维看他眨着圆圆的眼睛，深棕色的眼珠滴溜溜地转着，这是他在打着什么鬼主意时的标志性表情，果然，他‘嘿嘿’笑了两声就从哈维的怀里溜了出去，跑到卧室里拿了一个盒子出来，神神秘秘的。

“你，把这个打开”

哈维犹豫了几秒，但想着梅西总不会搞了什么东西来吓他，又不是杰拉德那个坏小子，打开之后只见里面是一件酒红色的亮面西装，拿出来一看还是深V的，哈维不由得有些傻眼，更多的还是忍俊不禁。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？Geri说得对，你应该穿点鲜艳活泼的衣服，你平时太老气横秋了，明明才刚过30岁，不过我没怎么逛过街，这也是他帮我挑的，你快穿上试试”

又是杰拉德，以前梅西还小的时候就经常撺掇他一起干坏事，如今竟然敢捉弄到自己头上了，看Leo那兴奋的样子怕是还不知道自己被骗了，哈维正想告诉他，就看到他睁着无辜的眼睛殷切地望着自己，还是没忍心开口，只好勉强穿上了。

“咦？Geri在店里试的时候明明挺好看的呀，怎么哈维你穿就…有点奇怪呢”梅西仔细打量着他，哈维今天回来的时候刚好穿了一件黑色的V领T恤衬在酒红色的深V西装下面，再配上他那张面瘫的脸，怎么看怎么奇怪，他皱着眉头嘟囔着。

“Leo，你的审美还真是…一如既往啊”哈维很想告诉他，他和杰拉德那个沙雕气质差这么多怎么能穿一样的衣服，但鉴于Leo这个平时都鲜少逛街自己买衣服的小懒虫居然能有这份心，哈维还是暗自高兴着，只是嘴上逗逗他。

梅西愣是反应了几秒然后才气呼呼地冲向哈维挥起小拳头就要打，被哈维眼疾手快地抓住手腕一个用力拉倒了怀里，他挣扎不开只好用眼睛瞪着哈维“你…你这是笑话我呢，亏我还亲自去挑买给你的，欠了Geri好大的人情呢，哼，以后我再也不给你买东西了”他撅起嘴巴声音糯糯的，与其说是生气任谁看来都更像是撒娇，哈维感觉胸口有点燥热，这个毫无自知知之明的小东西，从来都不知道自己那张脸多么具有欺骗性，还有那天生软萌的声音，绝对是他任何装凶道路上的天堑，但佯怒的小猫也是需要哄的，哈维亲了亲他的小脸哄道

“好啦，别生气了，我又没说不喜欢”

“真的？”梅西还有些怀疑地看着他。

“当然是真的，只要是你给的，我都喜欢”哈维盯着他的眼睛，眼波温柔地像要溢出水来，突如其来的表白让梅西脸一红，却还嘴硬着“就…就算相信你了”

“宝贝，你的要求我都答应了，你是不是也该做点什么来报答我啊”

“嗯？”

哈维面带笑意地看着一脸懵的小家伙，见他不说话干脆弯下腰一把将人抱了起来就往卧室走去。

“喂！你放我下来！我们说好的可没有这个啊”梅西这才反应过来他指的是什么，开什么玩笑，他才刚踢了一场比赛，现在浑身还酸着呢，再被他折腾一下还怎么得了，于是手脚并用地扑棱起来，奈何发不上力，只能徒劳地叫喊着。

哈维把他放到床上，喘了两口气然后俯身双手拄在他两侧将他圈在身下。

“Leo，你是不是又胖了”

梅西没想到他一开口就是这个，一口气涌上来憋得小脸通红，却是分外可爱“哪里胖了？！”这些天他就只吃了一次披萨，怎么可能胖！

“不过好在家里不大，你想去哪我都抱得动”哈维故意无视他的质问笑道。

“谁要你…唔”

哈维没有给他继续说话的机会，直接封住了他的嘴巴。

哈维太熟悉如何撩动他的情欲，这次偏偏没有急着深入，而是用舌尖反复地描摹着他的唇瓣，时不时撬开他的贝齿却又只轻轻扫过一点就退出来，这样磨人的亲吻像是温糖水熬着他的心，很快梅西就忍不住呻吟着主动探出小舌头去寻找哈维的舌尖，哈维勾起嘴角这才回应了他，两人终于交换了一个绵长的亲吻，等分开的时候梅西才发现他不知什么时候已经把那件西装连着上衣一起脱掉了。

“你…你也太心急了吧”

这可真是误会了，哈维只是想着不要把他送的衣服弄乱而已，不过哈维没解释，而是顺着他的话调戏道 “是啊，我们都多少天没做了，你只管饿着我，小哈维可都在抗议了” 说着将他压倒在了床上，还顺手扯下了他的睡衣。

“不是前几天才…”话音未落灼热的吻就落在了他的胸口上。

梅西又羞又气，但身体被压住动弹不得，挣扎了两下无果之后索性放弃了抵抗，最主要的是哈维的吻实在太过色情，自从摸透了他身上每一处敏感带之后哈维就将他吃得死死的，还从没在这项事儿上输过。

哈维啃咬着他的胸脯再一路向下，没一会儿那白皙的肌肤上就布满了点点红梅，咬了一口他的腰侧，头顶传来难耐的嘤咛，哈维抬眼看去，只见他那深棕色的瞳孔中已经沾染上了情欲，正迷离地望着他，哈维每次都感叹着他的身体永远如初夜般敏感，这简直是一种天赋，多想好好把他藏起来，不让任何人看到。

梅西当然不会想到此刻他那个混账的脑子里正在打着什么坏主意，只顾着扭动身体想要逃开身下传来的阵阵酥痒，哈维盯着身下人扭个不停的纤细腰肢，眸光幽深，三下两下扒掉了他的裤子然后用膝盖分开他的腿，梅西立刻不敢再动了，睁着眼睛委屈地看着他。

他的一双大腿白嫩光洁，在壁灯下衬得像是反出一层白光，与已经被蹂躏得遍布痕迹的上半身形成鲜明对比，哈维没忍住在上面拧了一下，柔嫩的大腿内侧立刻红了起来，小家伙吃痛地‘嘶’了一声，本能地就要抬脚踹他，被哈维一把按了下来压在身下，转即又在另一条腿上拧了一把。

“疼…你干嘛呀！”

哈维盯着那两处对衬泛出的红痕，十分满意，低头对着那里亲了一口，然后眼角含笑地看向他“真漂亮”

“你…变态”梅西被他笑得心里发毛，不知道这个色情的老男人又在发什么疯，干脆撇过头不去理他。

哈维也不在意，一把将他翻了过去。

“喂，你不会…”梅西吓得一个激灵，他能感觉到隔着一层牛仔裤一个硬邦邦的东西抵在他的腰上，这个老混蛋不会打算直接进来吧，下意识地伸手去捂，被哈维抓过来按在头顶，俯下身亲了亲他的背。

“别怕，我不进去”吻沿着脊椎滑下，在他的身上激起阵阵涟漪，当后庭处传来温热的触感时，梅西不由得惊呼出声。

“啊…别…别亲那里，脏…”

哈维滚烫的舌头在他的穴口处打转，梅西羞得紧闭着眼睛不敢抬头，恨不能把脸埋进地底下，他…他怎么能亲那里啊，而失去了视觉所有的感官都被成倍放大，他能感觉到那条色情的舌头正在深入他的肠道，那张不饶人的嘴巴将他的穴肉吸得‘啧啧’作响，梅西哪里受得了这种阵仗，很快脑子就变得晕晕乎乎，只知道发出些断断续续的呻吟，前面也站了起来把床单蹭出一道湮湿的水痕，梅西只觉得这样被他吸着小穴自己就快要高潮了。

舌头灵活地模仿着性交的动作在肠肉里面翻滚搅弄，没一会儿就把紧致的小穴吸得湿淋淋的，哈维这才抬起头来，那个窄小的洞口还在不知餍足地一开一合着，哈维将他捞了起来然后换了个姿势躺下，让他趴在自己身上。

梅西还在失神地喘息着没有反应过来，哈维拍了拍他的小屁股，梅西回过神来正对上他那双染着赤裸裸欲望的眼睛，他这才注意到他们现在的姿势，低头看去只见哈维的裤子不知什么时候半褪在膝盖处，也已经抬头阴茎正顶在他的后庭上摩擦着，他不由得夹紧了屁股撑着他的胸膛直起身子。

“你…我…”梅西不敢乱动一下，语无伦次地说道。

“宝贝，今天想要的话自己来”哈维轻轻揉捏着他的臀肉，那里已经足够放松，流出来的体液甚至沾湿了他的耻毛，哈维清楚他的身体早就情动到不行了。

自己来？在床上，哈维一直把他照顾得舒舒服服的，从来没让他做过这种事，梅西眨着无辜的眼睛可怜地看着他，但这次哈维不为所动，又向上顶了顶。

“快点，不然就一直这样了”

梅西紧抿着嘴唇，内里强烈的空虚不容许他再多想，情欲早就吞噬了他的理智，他咬咬牙，彻底抛掉了那点羞耻心，稍微往上抬起腰，扶着哈维的硬挺，小心翼翼地坐了下去。

内壁被一点点撑开，慢慢深入，温暖紧致的肠肉包裹着粗大的性器，直到尽数没入。

“啊…”快感窜上头顶，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息。

梅西适应了一会儿内里被填满的饱胀感，然后缓慢地摆动起来，一边笨拙地扭动腰肢一边不知是舒服还是难受地哼哼着，沾染着水汽的眼睛里盈满明晃晃的情欲，但他的技术实在是太差了，没一会儿就累得瘫倒在哈维身上，委屈地抽搭着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，却还不忘一上一下地抽动着屁股，而他能感觉到哈维的性器甚至还没完全硬起来呢。

哈维无奈地叹了一口气，看来第一次还是太为难他了，慢慢来吧，反正他们以后还有的是时间，于是翻了个身，重新将人压在身下。

“唔…对不起”梅西捂着脸不敢看他，他也知道自己很不争气，突然有些愧疚，这么不性感的自己，估计每次做爱的时候哈维都不能尽兴吧。

“宝贝，你做得很好了”

哈维轻笑了一下，像是看穿了他在想什么，拿开他的手，吧唧亲了一口他满是泪痕的小脸，然后俯下身，终于放纵了自己的欲望，开始快速地抽插起来。

“嗯…慢点…啊”梅西也彻底放开了自己，双腿缠住他的腰，小手攀在他的背上，动情地呻吟着，很快房间里就回荡着淫靡和谐的声音。

 

事后没过多久哈维就以自己增肌了穿不下为由再没碰过那件西装，梅西深深地怀疑他当初就是为了把自己哄骗上床做那种事儿才说喜欢，不过在那之后梅西倒是自己穿了几次，但那是后话了。


End file.
